


gorgeous

by hurricane_drunk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I suck at writing, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, almost everyone from sdr2, big ol spoilers for the first two games, future foundation canon, other mentioned ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_drunk/pseuds/hurricane_drunk
Summary: byakuya does not want to speak to makoto in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by listening to "gorgeous" by taylor swift. i know thats really gay stfu  
> i headcanon that nagito's luck cycles ligned up so that all of the kids who died in the game were able to be revived  
> edit: i havent seen dr3 sooo this is a headcanon

The Future Foundation was known to be full of highly trained individuals who were filled with determination and hope. When you get down to it, that’s really what the Foundation was about- hope. They were also known for throwing parties every now and then to celebrate success. Since money had no monetary value, these could be somewhat extravagant, including things they’ve retrieved from sweeps of abandoned towns and cities. Not invite-the-queen extravagant, but they were quite the black tie events.

Byakuya went to them because, even though his name meant naught in this new world, he felt obligated to keep up his reputation. He would rebuild the Togami family from the ground up (though that may have been difficult, seeing as his attraction to women was like santa claus- a nice idea, but completely false), and he would start with being the best damn agent the Future Foundation had to offer. He also enjoyed showing off his skills as a pianist (he liked to think that would have been his Ultimate were he a different man, but the Ultimate titles no longer meant anything). So that is what had lead him to spending over an hour ironing his clothes, mousse-ing his hair, adding a sultry but subtle smudge of eyeliner, and applying candy-flavored gloss. Not that he was planning on kissing anyone, no. It was because... because... fuck it. He was allowed to fantasize. Whether or not those fantasies included a certain hazel-eyed, sunkissed, beautiful coworker of his was irrelevant. 

All fantasies and hopes aside, Byakuya was at main entrance to the giant Conference Room, steeling himself. The doors were open, and a few people were milling about. He was early, after all. Striding over to the drink table, he decided that he had a higher chance of surviving the night with a little gin in his veins. Alcohol became something very coveted, so each person was allowed one single drink for the night. He thought it best to take that opportunity now. He decided he must look quite important like this- grey suit with a black silk tie, glasses perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose, holding a scotch glass. Not that he didn’t always look important. As the clock struck 8:30, more guests began wandering in.

Because of the Future Foundation’s elite technological advancements, they were able to restore the memories of the Remnants of Despair’s time in the Neo-World Program. Because of this, the students who wished to join the Foundation were allowed to. This advancement also helped the foundation, because now they had the help of the world’s best nurse, a long with some other helpful assets. And, of course, they had a wonderful caterer for these events. Who Byakuya happened to despise, but that was neither here nor there. Byakuya had also made acquaintances with the other ultimate heir- the Kuzuryuu boy. Although he didn’t particularly like the other man- he was far too informal and brash- he enjoyed conversations with him every now and then. He noted said yakuza entering the massive room with his boyfriend, whose name Byakuya cared not to remember. The taller of the two did look interesting though- mess of unbrushed pink hair, gangly limbs stuffed in a white button up and black jeans that he looked far too uncomfortable in. He almost laughed at how Fuyuhiko was worrying about his partner’s appearance- straightening his tie and obviously scolding him over something.

The progeny also spotted his favorite of the despairs; Sonia Nevermind. He enjoyed her company above almost all others’, she was someone close to his status who was intelligent enough to hold a engaging conversation with (the ‘almost’ because of a 4 foot brat named Hiyoko who Byakuya found himself entertaining his time with quite often. She reminded him of himself in elementary). She was arm in arm with her boyfriend, who was strange, albeit handsome. Byakuya decided that he’d strike up conversation with the two, they could be good allies in rebuilding his name. 

Soon enough the event was in full swing, and Byakuya had noticed Makoto enter the room about 9:00, along with Kyouko. She was wearing her Foundation uniform, which Byakuya thought rather...boring. She couldn’t even bother to change? However, Makoto looked absolutely gorgeous. He was practically wearing a tuxedo- and Byakuya could barely manage not to laugh. He really didn’t know how to dress, did he? His hair was a mess as always, though it at least appeared to be brushed now. And of course, Makoto made eye contact with his admirer. Seeing as Byakuya wasn’t one to back down, he held eye contact until the shyer of the two looked away. Was that a blush? 

“-Togami?” the owner of the name realized he had been tuning out poor Sonia. Gundham looked offended on her behalf. 

“Yes. Excuse me.” 

He was reluctant to admit he’d changed since high school, even more reluctant to admit it was the killing game that did so. Second year Byakuya would have just snubbed her and walked off, without a word. Maybe he just respected the Princess too much to do so. 

Whatever it may be, he went and returned his now empty glass, and picked up some of the food laid out. What was left anyway- Aoi and that Akane girl were ravaging the table. Although it pained him so to admit it, he was glad to see Hina spend time with someone that could help her recover from Sakura’s death. When their memories were restored, she had stayed in her room for days, mourning her lost love. It was truly, for lack of a better term, a tragedy that she had fallen in love with the same woman twice, only to lose her to the game. So, seeing her with someone who matched her energy brought him some...joy. How tacky. 

As Byakuya turned around he was met face to face with a nervous looking Makoto. Shit. He caught himself being briefly disappointed that Toko hadn’t been promoted from intern to coworker; if she were here, he was sure she’d scare off the pest before him.

“Watch where you’re going,” he snapped, and the recipient jumped slightly. As Byakuya began to walk briskly away, he was drawn back by a small but stern “wait” from the usually passive boy. He complied, but didn’t turn to face the speaker. “What.” was his reply. 

On que, the brunette scrambled in front of Byakuya, with a desperate look in his eyes. “I need to talk to you,” he stated, nervously searching the other man’s face for a response. He was met with an apprehensive expression, and angry eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what was makoto going to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this fic is so short ahhhh

They were now leaning against the wall closest to the door, and Byakuya couldn’t help but think it was like some stupid high school dance trope. Even _he _didn’t know why he let Makoto drag him into a conversation. With an exasperated sigh, he asked the brunette’s reasoning for pulling him aside. In response, the questioned shuffles his feet, and glances to his side. Byakuya follows his his gaze to see Kyouko. She flashes Makoto a quick thumbs up before making eye contact with Byakuya, then turning and continuing her conversation with Peko- they had been spending quite a lot of time together, actually.__

__With an apparent newfound determination, Makoto turned back to the progeny. He took a deep breath, his hazel eyes glistening. Byakuya noted how much he’s grown in just the few short months they’d been in the Foundation; his jawline was more defined, his cheekbones stronger. He also had begun to fill in, he was far less scrawny than he had been when they entered the killing game. His eyes always reflected determination and hope, he never seemed to give up. And Byakuya could no longer deny how goddamn in love with him he was. The thought brought red to his cheeks, and he pushed up his glasses attempting to cover it up._ _

__“Byakuya,” Makoto began, meeting his eyes, “I’ve been hiding from this for a while. And I don’t want to run anymore. I can’t. I…” he trailed off, seemingly looking for the words to find. Meanwhile, Byakuya’s heart had completely stopped. What was he going to say? Is this a confession? But- wasn’t he with Kyouko? He was almost certain they had gotten together near the end of the game. Not to mention that Makoto had never mentioned liking men. But neither had Byakuya, for that matter._ _

__“Since the start of the, ah, game I...I haven’t stopped thinking about you. Well, we got our memories back, so I guess since long before the game...” He gave a shaky, awkward smile as he continued, “and I know you think you’re too good for everyone, especially me. But Kyouko said I should tell you how I feel. And, well, uh...I love you, Byakuya.” That last part was rushed out, and he was staring at his shoes. He glanced up, to see his love’s face absolutely dumbfounded. There was no mask, no icy glare. He just looked utterly shocked. Feeling the need to defend himself, Makoto began again: “B-but I don’t even know if you’re, well uh, gay? And I know this was a-a shot in the dark, but...I had to say something.” The silence continued to swallow him, and although there was music playing and people talking and dancing, the world had never been more quiet. Keeping the eye contact, Makoto saw Byakuya visibly soften. His eyes were warm, somehow his whole demeanor seemed less intense and more...true._ _

__Byakuya Togami was at a complete loss for words. This had never happened in his entire life. Makoto said everything that the blonde had been feeling, too. He stuttered some, and could see the hope in Makoto’s eyes begin to falter with the lack of a response. He looked...panicked. Byakuya was able to force out a muffled “god damnit” before leaning down and pressing his lips to Makoto’s. The smaller boy breathed in sharply before returning it, his hands gripping Byakuya’s lapels. The latter was cupping his face, and Makoto was surprised at how soft his hands were._ _

__It was chaste, only lasting a few seconds, but it was better that either had hoped for. Makoto was warm, he smelled like Old Spice and fresh clothes and _home _. The strands of hair that brushed the tips of his fingers were soft. As he pulled away, he noticed the gloss he was wearing had transferred onto Makoto’s lips. The brunette licked said lips, his eyes shining with excitement and disbelief.___ _

____“Byakuya,” he began, and oh how much the other loved the sound of his name on his tongue, “are you...wearing candy gloss?” The questioned was caught off guard by this question, the sudden reddening of his cheeks answering giving a wordless affirmation. “Were you _planning _on kissing me?” he giggled.___ _ _ _

______“Don’t push your luck, Naegi.” a brief pause, and then a correction: “Makoto.” The other boy softened at this, his lopsided grin engulfing his face. And, damn it, Byakuya couldn’t help but smile back. It was small, but the first real one he’d delivered in years. A thought occurred to him, and he looked up from Makoto to look at the rest of the people. He was grateful that most didn’t notice, but Hina was smiling brightly from the food table, her hands clasped in front of her. The only other gay couple there- Fuyuhiko and the other man- were smiling, and the pink haired boy showed off his shark-like grin and flashed a double thumbs up to them. And, of course, there was Kyouko. She looked like the cat who ate the canary._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told you so,” she mouthed at Makoto, and _of course _he stuck his tongue out in response. Looking back down at the boy who was still crinkling Byakuya’s blazer, he reached his own hands to move them.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t wrinkle it,” he chastised, and Makoto smiled brighter than he had before. He dropped his hands and crossed them instead. An idea was forming in his mind, and he found himself leading the shorter boy towards the piano, hand in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if i should make this into a multi-chapter fic instead of a one shot!


End file.
